


It's Time: 100%

by orphan_account



Series: 100% Gay [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Coming Out, M/M, Percentages Story, Percents, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It's Time: 100%

It's time. Brendon was ready to perform and Ryan was there smiling gently at him. Both men grinning like idiots as they knew what was going to happen today. They were finally ready to announce to everyone that they had been dating. While they were happy they couldn't help but be anxious as well. I mean coming out in front of hundreds of fans? That's fucking hard! They could hate it. They could give the band hate and that was the last thing Brendon and Ryan to wanted to happen. 

They care about the band and it wasn't the bands fault that Brendon and Ryan were gay, so they didn't deserve the hate that would inevitably be brought upon the band once this was announced. But Brendon and Ryan have been dating for 3 years now and it's time to say it already. They've made it obvious on stage but have never been straight up asked about it. 

But now, it was time to admit it. Now while this did present risks and the possibility of the band having to break up, they thought it was the best for both of them. 

"I love you Brendon." Ryan whispers to Brendon, pressing a swift kiss on his cheek as Brendon quietly repeated the 3 words that always made their hearts flutter. 

"Alright it's time go go go!" One of the stage directors shouted and all the boys ran on stage, smiling at the craziness of the crowd. 

It's finally fucking time. 


End file.
